Avatar: Legacy of Aria
by SherrieJ1010
Summary: Blood, Lightning, Lava, Metal, Flight. They say that the Avatar is the only person who can master all four elements. As the Avatar Aang slept for one hundred years, the element of air was thought to be lost for he was the last air bender. In 175 A.G.- with the spirit world and mortal world as one, Airbenders have returned and legends of dual benders have resurfaced.
1. Part 1: It Begins with a Dream

Part One: It Begins with a Dream

Her eyes frantically scan the inside of her eyelids as she tries to keep up with the visions that come to mind. She runs through the darkness and finds herself on Aang Memorial Island, Republic City. It is night but the stars are bright. She looks around the area to see a boy in the distance. He turns his back to Aang and gives a smirk as his eyes widen in rage. Red water begins to flow from cracks in the statue as the boy walks away. Teraria runs towards the boy but a cop dressed in a fire nation solider uniform came out of nowhere and bended fire at the boy. The boy raises the water surrounding the island and drowns both Teraria and the cop. As she tumbles through the rough wave she is carried to the main land and finds herself at Central Station. She tries to catch her breath but she feels so cold. She inhales and exhales fire through her nose as she squeezes the water out her hair. The cop walks past her and she follows him with her eyes. Holding lightning in his hands he glares at the statue of Zuko.

He turns to Teraria and mouths the words, "Run". She looks up at the sky to see what she thinks to be shooting stars but she realizes that they are balls of fire blazing across a morning sky. She runs through the streets that have become an inferno. A family runs out of their burning home but the mother cries since one of her children is still inside. Teraria bends the fire as she walks through the apartment building. A cry is heard from the third floor and she propels herself upward like a rocket. The fire acts as engines as the short concentrated burst of fire energy leads her to the girl. The building is becoming more unsteady by the second and the building is ready to cave in. Beams fall down around them and the building collapses. As the debris settles, Teraria breaks through her rock dome and hands the girl over to her mother. A scream is heard and she looks around to find the source. A teenage boy runs by flailing his arms as a mugger trails him. The mugger shoots an arrow at him but the boy earth bends to deflect the arrow and attacked back with rock shards. Teraria runs towards the police station. There, she heads to Lin Beifong's office. "I had just sent out two men to get you" she says. Lin coughs uncontrollably. She gets up from her desk and as she does darkness returns. Teraria feels a pressure on her heart but a small light relieves the pain. From it a woman, a spirit maybe descends from the light. She smiles as a ball of fire propels towards them. Teraria closes her eyes and feels a strong burst of energy come from deep within.

When she wakes up, she is sitting upright in her bed. Her golden brown hair rests on her beige face and shoulders. She breathes heavily as she uses her fingers to comb back her hair away from her face. Her gray eyes look around her room to see all her things lying in the wrong places. Papers slowly float down to the ground from the ceiling. She wonders if she left her window open but it is shut and locked. The curtains were blown outwards and allowed more sunlight to come into her room. "What a strange dream." She rubs her forehead and eyes to make sure she is awake. "Why did I see Lin Beifong? Who were those boys?" Teraria gets out of her bed and washes her face in the bathroom. She takes a quick shower, put on her clothes and heads down to the police headquarters to talk to her father, Saikhan.

It is another sunny and warm day in Republic City. A city created by former Avatar Aang and former Fire Lord Zuko after the end of the Hundred Years War to be the capital of The United Republic of Nations. In this city, fire benders, earth benders, water benders and non-benders live together. The only air benders that live in the city are the descendants of the great water bender, Katara and the last air bender, Aang: Tenzin and his children. Aang was the last air bender because they were wiped out by the Fire Nation one hundred and seventy-two years ago when they decided that their nation was superior to all others. He managed to escape the genocide by encasing himself in an iceberg.

Only when he awakened one hundred years later did he find out that the Air Nomads were no more and he took on the responsibility of being the Avatar to end the war. He mastered all four elements with the help of Katara, Toph Beifong and Zuko and defeated Fire Lord Ozai by taking his bending away. His son, Zuko became Fire Lord and with Aang they began The Harmony Restoration Movement. They attempted to rebuild the lines between the nations by removing fire nation citizens from the Earth Kingdom, but the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom had many people of mixed-descent of fire and earth. These colonies now make up The United Republic of Nations. With so many different people living in one place, many problems arose. Organized crime, rebellions, division of the people based on wealth, non-benders feeling oppressed by benders added fuel to the fire that would ignite a revolution. The city's council consisted only of benders: one from the earth kingdom, one from fire nation, Tenzin as he is the only adult air bender and two from the water tribe since they have a northern and southern tribe. They tried to keep things under control.

Five years ago, a revolutionary called, Amon started the Equalist Movement in which he gained many followers to carry out his plan to rid the world of benders. Councilman Tarrlok of the Northern Water Tribe wanted the police to fight back against the Equalists while Tenzin sought a peaceful solution. When Amon succeeded in taking over Republic City, the United Forces was called in to liberate the city. Lead by General Iroh, they failed due to the technological advancements Future Industries had made-Mechatanks, electrified gloves, Biplanes and Satomobiles. Future Industries was founded by Hiroshi Sato, a non-bender who joined Amon's cause. But Amon's revolution fell apart when Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe exposed Amon as being a water bender and a blood bender- a bending art that was declare illegal since its discovery and the infamous use of it by crime lord, Yakone. The council dissolved and a president was elected to lead Republic City, a non-bender named, Raiko.

Four years ago, the event known as Harmonic Convergence occurred. The mortal world and the spirit world were connected by portals that appeared at the North and South Poles when the planets aligned. Raava, the light spirit and Vaatu the dark spirit battled over the fate of the world over ten thousand years ago; during this time the spirits and humans shared the same world, but the humans were confined to settlements on the backs of ancient Lion Turtles while the spirits occupied the rest of the world. Humans were granted the temporary power to bend the elements from the Lion Turtles in order to defend themselves when venturing into the "spirit wilds", but one human changed this when he was banished, kept the fire bending power, and saved the world from 10,000 years of darkness.

When Raava's spirit became one with an ordinary human named, Wan, he became the first Avatar and the Avatar spirit was born. This spirit passes onto a person after the previous Avatar dies. This happens in a cycle: fire, air, water, earth. Spirits drifted into the mortal world when the portals were opened only to become dark spirits due to Vaatu's presence. Avatar Korra and the Dark Avatar- Unalaq merged with Vaatu-battled in the waters that border Republic City and the Avatar was victorious when she remerged with Raava. She left the portals between the mortal world and spirit world open like they were ten thousand years ago, before Wan closed them.

After that day and even now, spirits roam our world. Some are friendly and some are not so friendly. The same can be said about the mortals. Many children find them amusing and treat them like pets or imaginary friends that are actually there. Adults don't know how to deal with them since they follow their own authority. Despite this, Republic City is rather calm even with their presence. Adults work, children play, spirits roam, illegal activities still occur and pro-bending tournaments are still used as entertainment. Airbenders have returned and Tenzin has made it his goal to rebuild the Air Nation and keep peace and order within all nations. Their mission began four years ago with the death of the Earth Queen of the Earth Kingdom at the hands of militant anarchists whose sole mission is to remove any world leaders-kings, queens, presidents, lords, and even Avatar Korra- to free the people. They called themselves, The Red Lotus and their "leader" Zaheer suffocated the Earth Queen to end the monarchy of the Earth Kingdom.

Avatar Korra was able to defeat him with the help of the new air benders and friends, however with him in prison, Korra confined to a wheelchair from battle scars, and the Earth Kingdom suffering from immense criminal activity- a need for a unifier arose. Kuvira of the metal city of Zaofu rose to power after "unifying" the Earth Kingdom.

Her goals were to have the Earth Kingdom solely under her control, protect them against any threat, and reclaim all lands in the territory- including Republic City- all by brutal force. She gave the people an ultimatum- pledge allegiance to her and her cause in exchange for food and protection from bandits. On the surfaced it looked like she was helping her people until she imprisoned those who didn't side with her and those not of Earth Kingdom descent (water and fire benders). She also built a weapon of mass destruction powered by spiritual energy she was unable to fully control. In the end, Avatar Korra saved her life and Republic City from complete destruction, but the battle and the creation of a spirit portal heavily damaged the city. Now in 175 AG, Republic City is mostly reconstructed and the people continue on with their lives as before.

A mother and son enjoy a beautiful day at Republic City Park. They sit on a blue blanket with a scene of an unsettled ocean under the starry night sky with a full moon. The boy eats seaweed and whale meat sandwich while the mother is eating fried rice and pork. She stares at the sky and then at her son who has a somber face. He eats his sandwich unconsciously as he is lost in thought.

"Ugtakin, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"You have been staring at that bridge for ten minutes. I know something is on your mind."

"Maybe, I'm sleeping with my eyes open." She puts her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Is it your father?" His left hand grips the blanket in anger.

"I don't know if or when he will come back. He won't come back to this city. That I am certain."

"He wouldn't abandon us. He will come back…I know he will."

"He abandoned us a long time ago."

"No. My father left me with his gift and"

"And what will you do with it?"

"I…don't know. I have to find him. I need to know if I should keep it or get rid of it."

"What if there is nothing to find?" Ugtakin pushes his mother's hand off his shoulder.

"How can you say that!? You don't want him to be alive, do you?" He storms off without waiting for an answer.

He runs over to a bridge that's above the pond that runs through the park. He holds onto the railing trying to catch his breath and holding back the tears that well up in his eyes. He takes a deep breath in and exhaled as he jumps on the railing. He stares down at his reflection, his dark brown skin glows, dark blue hair tied back into a long braid and his intense-bright blue eyes stare back at him. Suddenly, he sees a dark spirit lurking over his head. He turns around to face it but it is no longer there.

"Hey, boy! Get down from there!" An officer calls out to him.

"As you wish." He falls backwards into the pond only to bend it to catch his fall. The officer runs to the bridge. Ugtakin rides the wave over the bridge, soaking the officer as he flees. His mother jumps over to him as he flees and pokes his body in certain areas causing him to crash and burn. She used her ability to chiblock her son, a technique that makes a bender temporarily lose their ability to bend.

"You're not the only one with a gift." She carries her son over to their blanket and waits for him to regain control of his limbs.

Teraria makes it to Police Headquarters. A metal statue of Toph Beifong stands above the main entrance. Toph was a blind earth bender who discovered how to bend metal using her seismic sense. She founded the Metal Bending Academy and now has an established police force of metal benders. Her daughter, Lin is now the Chief of Police and for a very short period of time Teraria's father, Saikhan previously held the position during Amon's revolution.

Teraria makes it to the front desk and asks for her father. The receptionist leaves to go get him and she waits on one of the couches. She sees officers talking as they drink tea, criminals being brought in to be put in holding cells, officers examining evidence and even convicts leaving after being proved innocent. A few minutes pass and she finally sees her father walking towards her. She smiles and waves.

"Hello, angel. Have you finally come to turn in an application?"

"Dad, I've told you before, I'm not joining the police force."

"Why not? You just moved into your own place. You should try to save up as much money as you can while you're young. The pay here is much better than working at a restaurant."

"Dad, I did not come here for a lecture. I need to talk to Lin Beifong."

"Lin, what's so secretive that you have to talk to her and not me?"

"Just please, see if she can meet with me. It won't take long."

"You know she doesn't like people bothering her at work unannounced."

"But we're like family, are we not?" She smiles and bats her eyes.

Saikhan chuckles and nudges his head to her direction, signaling that she should follow him. He takes her back to her office and tells her to wait until he comes to get her. An hour later, a bunch of officers leave her office and Lin calls her in. She leans against her desk with her arms folded.

"You think you can just take time out my day without a prior notice?"

"Yes. Lin, father, I had a dream last night. I was in Republic City."

"Really, how fascinating."

"You were in it."

"Was I now…and?"

"You were sick and in distress. And there were three other boys, one was a water bender who attacked Avatar Aang"

"But he's been dead for over twenty years now."Saikhan hopes she realizes.

"I know. The other boy was a firebender cop who like lightning but didn't like Zuko too much."

"Zuko was a great Fire Lord. I don't know many who despise him." Saikhan assures.

"The last boy was an earth bender who was pretty goofy for a boy being chased by a mugger."

"Where are you going with this?" Saikhan grows impatient as Lin listens as she paces back and forth.

"Republic City was under attack by all benders. Non-benders' homes were being destroyed. I did my best to help who I could, but…a light and woman came out of nowhere. I've seen her in my dreams before. This time she came with a great ball of fire. And then, I woke up. My room looked like a tornado went through it. I felt like air burst out of my body."

"Air, but you are an earth bender." Lin is certain.

"I know. I don't understand it either." Knock, knock, knock. Someone needs Lin's attention.

"Aria, Saikhan I need to address this. We will continue our conversation over dinner. Is your apartment alright, Aria?"

"Yes, it's fine. See you tonight then." They leave her office and Saikhan heads back to work. Teraria heads to a hangout spot for young adults before she heads home for the night.

Night falls and many stay in their homes and those that don't are usual up to no good; exception being pro-bending fans that flock to the arena. Ugtakin and his mother are back at home. The home is mainly water tribe style but hints of fire and earth décor. Sara is in the kitchen preparing meals for the week for she will be at work most of the week. Ugtakin sits on his bed and holds a black and white picture of his father and mother. This is the only picture he has of his father, but he still wonders if he had ever taken one with himself as a baby. Sara has already told him that his father left shortly after his birth.

"He believed he had a higher calling than fatherhood." She explained to him. Ugtakin did find old letters that he wrote to her but those seized within two years after he left. He puts the letters and picture back into a wooden box and slides it under his bed. He blows out the candle in his lantern and pulls the covers over his head.

Sara comes into the room and sits next to him. He allows his head to peak out of the covers. She strokes his head like she does every night for the past twelve years.

"You put too much pressure on yourself for a thirteen year old. Just, be a teenager."

"I'll be fourteen next year. I need to know if I should aim to be as great as dad…but in which way."

"In your own way. You be as great as you want to be, regardless of what your father did." She kisses him on the forehead and he wipes it on his pillow.

"Good night, Ugtakin Mau."

She heads off to her room to get some sleep. Ugatakin remains awake and stares out his window; right next to his bed he sits up. He looks at the Pro-bending Arena and feels conflicted. He would love to see a game but it glorified the very thing his father hated. He hits his forehead against the glass and looks down at his hands. Out the corner of his eye something floats by his window. A murky purple air seeps through the cracks in his windowsill. He scoots away from the window but the purple air surrounds him. He starts to panic, jumps out his bed and runs towards his door. As he puts his hand on the handle, the purple air speaks,

"Ugtakin…Ugtakin you know who is responsible for your father's demise, the same person who is responsible for mine. Go, destroy her, Ugtakin. Finish what your father and I couldn't. Join with me, together we can create a perfect world." Ugtakin lets go of the handle and faces the ball of purple energy. He is memorized by its immense power.

Teraria sets her table and fluffs the floor pillows. She cooks crab puffs, dumplings, a fruit salad and moon cakes for desert. Her father, mother and Lin arrive right on time. Lin sits across from Teraria while Saikhan sits across from his wife, Razzia.

"I love what you've done with the place."

"Of course you do, mom. You picked out all the furniture."

"Oh, that's right, I did."

"Your mother does have good taste."

"I don't know why she chose you, then." She mumbles.

"Aria, the dream you had. I had the same one last night." Lin informs.

"Really! That's so…weird."

"Strange indeed. Although all the figures were blurry but you in my dream so I don't know who these 'three boys' are. And of course I don't like the fact that Republic City is under attack once again."

"Yes, things have been so peaceful lately."Razzia adds.

"Aria, can you fire bend? I saw you do it in the dream." Lin asks.

"I've been meaning to tell others but yes, I can earth bend and fire bend. And now, I think I can air bend too."

"I don't understand…how you can bend all three. You can't be the Avatar because Korra is still alive." Saikhan is severely confused as the rest of them are too.

"Let's go outside, I will show you."

They head downstairs and outside to the courtyard. There is a fountain surrounded by a cobblestone path, flowers and shrugs that line it and lanterns that light the way.

"Watch," Aria strikes a strong stance and sends stones flying into the fountain. She draws some of the fire from the lanterns and forms a ring of fire that rests in her hands and frames her upper body. Lastly she sends out a burst of air that makes the courtyard go dark.

"That woman in my dream, she came to me before and taught me how to air bend. But it seems it only comes out in short-strong bursts.

"So, the day has finally come! I never expected it to be like this." Saikhan is elated.

"What are you talking about, Saikhan-Dad?" Lin and Aria asks simultaneously.

"The day another dual bender would appear in our family again. I must contact the Fire Lord and Tenzin at once. Get some rest sweetheart. A long journey awaits you."


	2. Part 2: The Son's Revenge

Part Two: The Son's Revenge

"A long journey? Where am I going, dad?"

"I don't know where to first, but I need to get into contact with Zuko more than his daughter."

"Lord Zuko, why him?" Lin asks.

"He's a good starting point for us to figure out what's going on since Avatar Aang is no longer around. That's what my father told me should this situation occur. But he never told me what to do about a descendent who can wield air and two other elements!"

"But, what about my dream? Is it a premonition? And why did Lin have the same one?"

"That I do not know. We'll just have to wait and see but be prepared if Republic City is compromised again."

"Someone is trying to connect to us. With so many spirits in our world now, it would be hard to figure out who and where it is."

"As chief of police, I am always prepared for threats, be they internal or external."

"Really, Lin…I could be wrong but wasn't I the chief of police during the Equalist movement and wasn't tension at an all-time high during the North and South civil war?"

"And did you not resign the title back to me?"

"I could have handled it!"

"Sure…a pig-monkey could have out-smarted you."

"They probably could have, they are really smart, but that's not the point!" Teraria and Razzia can see the steam coming out of his ears.

"It's getting late, darling. We should all get some rest and figure this out in the morning." Razzia suggests. They all agree and head home.

In the morning, Sara awakens to a house that is eerily quiet. Suddenly she hears a faint voice in the distance. It calls out her name and she freezes in place. She calls for Ugtakin. No response. She gets out of her bed and hears the voice say, "Leave with me now, we have a second chance. We can start over together. Please, you are all I have left in the world."

"Noatak? Noatak, where are you?"

"It'll be like the good old days." She hears the voice coming from the hallway, but a different one than the first. As she opens the door she steps into water. In the distance she sees a speedboat heading towards her with two people in it. One man is driving while the other man is sitting down behind him.

"Noatak and…councilman Tarrlok? So, you did reunite with your brother. But, where are you going?" The speed boat gets closer and she can see they are having a conversation but can't make out the words. Sara runs towards the boat by walking on the water, but soon the speedboat was blown up and a mushroom cloud sends her flying backwards into the water. Underwater, she reaches for his sinking body and it disappears into the dark waters. Above her, a mask floats down to her and lands perfectly on her face. As it does, she wakes up gasping for air. She rubs her eyes and slaps herself to make sure she is awake. The apartment is still quiet. She calls out to Ugtakin again. No response.

"Ugtakin! You better be awake?" She knows he better be since he has to be at school soon. No one replies. She heads down the hall. She doesn't bother knocking and barges right in.

"Ugtakin, get ready for…" She sees that his bed is empty. She looks around the room and the apartment to see if he is hiding. He is nowhere to be found. She heads back to his room and notices that the window is open. She looks out the window and notices that the side of the building is still damp. Only on the third story with a canal nearby he could have easily escaped. She throws a coat over her pajamas and puts on shoes to go look for him.

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami ride around the city in Asami's car. They are headed for the port to take a joy ride in a new vehicle- and aircraft that's a boat and a car. Korra jumps into the driver seat and despite being in the city for years, she still doesn't know how to drive.

"Hey, if all else fails, you can always use water bending to steer the boat." Asami reminds her.

"And use air to give it even more power! Send it flying high into the sky. All smooth like." Bolin is too excited about the idea.

"Did you invent this, Asami?" Mako asks.

"I would like to say I came up with the concept, but I didn't. A man named Luzon sent me the blueprints and asked me to build it and test it out of course."

"Luzon, he was the man who constructed most of the major buildings in the city." Mako is surprised a famous architect was also an inventor too.

"Yes. He was a friend of my father too. He was one of the investors that helped my father start up Future Industries."

"Makes sense."

"Hey, Team Avatar let's move out!" Bolin sits in the passenger seat while Mako and Asami sit in the back. Korra puts the boat in gear and takes off. She makes zigzags in the water, weaving between Air Temple Island and Aang Memorial Island. The water becomes rough and Korra decides she should test out the aircraft feature. Asami and Mako strap in as the propellers lift out the water and picks up speed. As they lift into the air, Bolin leans over the side to see how high it will go.

"Higher, Korra, higher!" He screams.

"Bolin, you really shouldn't be leaving over the"

"Ahhhhh!" Bolin falls over the side.

"edge…" Mako tells Korra that he'll take over while she rescues him.

"Do you see him?" He asks.

"No, I don't." The water is very unsettled. Out the corner of her eye she sees a wave shoot out of the water and sends Bolin flying towards Air Temple Island.

"Did you do that, Korra?"

"No." She scans the area. Suddenly another wave shoots out the water and drags Asami out of the vehicle. A whirlpool appears below the skyboat. As it grows in power, it sucks the skyboat in. Korra tries to water bend and air bend the skyboat away, but the force is too great, even for her. Another wave sucks Mako into the water.

"What is going on?" As Korra is about to enter Avatar State, her body goes numb and she falls to the floor. The skyboat spins around in the whirlpool until it is sent flying towards Aang Memorial Island. Korra rolls out the boat and lands at the statue's base. Hitting her head, she is able to move and catches her breath.

"Bolin, Asami, Mako!" No response. She stands up but holds herself up by placing one hand on the statue. Out of the whirlpool, a figure approaches her. The figure is small with red eyes and water swirling around it.

"Dark Spirit!"

"Wrong." The figure entraps the two in a water barrier and sends ice shards at her. She melts them with fire bending. The figure slams her with two big waves of water but she bends them away from her. She bends water back at the figure that uses it to guide its movements towards her. When it gets close she can see that the figure is a person, a young boy with bright blue eyes. He pokes her causing Korra to lose control of her limbs. The boy blood bends Korra into the air.

"You, you are the reason why my father isn't here. You're the one who made him runaway!" He throws her across the way. She doesn't want to fight him but enters the Avatar State to regain control. She is able to sit up on her knees.

"You're a blood bender…you're father?" She can narrow it down to Amon or Tarrlok.

"Yes, my father. The one called, Amon. He was the best blood bender this world has ever seen! Now he is gone and I don't even know where I could find him….thanks to you!" He psychic bends her to the ground.

"I'm sorry about your father, I'm sorry that we had to cross paths, but we did. I'm sure if you find him he wouldn't want you to follow in his footsteps. Let go of your anger, I don't want to fight you."

"He wanted to rid the world of bending, but why? Why would you throw away a gift?"

"That's something you need… to ask him or find out on your own."

Mako, Asami and Bolin make it to the island. Bolin traps him in a rock casing only leaving his head exposed. He tries to wiggle his way out, but he's stuck. Asami checks to see if the skyboat will start and luckily it does. Bolin transports the boy to the skyboat, keeping him enclosed a rock casing. Asami decides to drive this time.

"You know, I could psychic bend you if I wanted to." Bolin laughs nervously hoping the boy won't do it.

"Please don't." He wines.

"Don't even try it." Mako holds electricity in his hands.

"We're taking him to the station. Do you have a mother that we'd expect to be looking for you?" Korra asks.

"Yes."

"Alright then, she's probably worried sick about you."

"Probably not, she's probably just mad that I didn't go to school."

They head back to the city. Korra, Bolin and Mako keep their eyes on the boy. He has his eyes closed most of the ride as if he fell asleep or was calming himself down. On land, they allow the boy to walk with them to the station and he doesn't try to run. At the station, he calls his mother and waits on a bench.

"I'll stay here and make sure his mother picks him up. You guys can go about your business." Mako informs them. Asami, Korra and Bolin leave as Mako sits on the bench with the boy.

"I didn't know Amon, or Noatak had a son or family. Maybe if we knew, we could have used your help to stop his crazy plan. Things may have ended differently."

"He's not crazy and I wouldn't have helped you or him…I don't think at least. I love my bending power, but benders are evil and want to control everything and everyone. My father was trying to change the world's order because he knew how powerful benders can become…he was one of his fears. That's what I want to believe at least. Or maybe he wanted to rule everyone…"

"Hmm, well if you ask me, he was a complicated man. I wouldn't think too much about it. Noatak became Amon and then became Noatak again. You just stay you,"

"Ugtakin, Ugtakin Mau."

"And I'm Mako. You're lucky that you have your mother. When I was your age all I had was my brother. Our parents were killed by a fire bender who mugged them."

"Is that why you're a cop?" He points to his badge.

"I have a strong sense of justice for all-benders and non-benders."

"I see…"

At the entrance to the station, Teraria walks through the doors. She had a bag in her hand. Her father had forgotten his lunch and she picked it up from her parent's house on her way to work. As she looks across the way, her eyes light up. She recognizes Mako and Ugtakin as two of the boys from her dream. She turns away from them.

"I should say something to them, but what? I can't be like, 'Hey, I don't know you and you don't know me, but you were in my dream and I think I will need your help protecting Republic City cause it's under attack.' How crazy would I sound?" Teraria says to herself. She turns around to see Mako approaching her.

"Good day, miss. Are you lost?"

"It is you, you're a cop. Are you fire bender?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm glad you asked,"

"Teraria, your father wants to see you. Mako, Lin has summoned you." Another officer interrupts them.

"Oh great, can you watch this kid for me? He's waiting for his mother to pick him up."

"I can until you return."

Mako and Teraria head to their respective destinations. Since Mako is in a hurry, she waits to continue their conversation another time. When Teraria enters her father's office he has Gommu send a telegraph to General Iroh. Gommu used to work for the United Forces as a telegraph operator but was unemployed as they preferred radio. Saikhan seeks his skill here and there.

"Tell General Iroh that Saikhan of the Republic City police force has found a dual-bender. I request that you come to the city immediately to transport her to the fire nation capital. Your grandfather told my father that if any dual-benders were to appear in his lineage, that that person be bought to himself or his daughter. We await your arrival."

"I'm going to the Fire Nation?"

"Yes. Those are my orders from my father."

"Was he an air bender?"

"No." He motions her to sit down. She puts his lunch on his desk and sits. "Well as you know your mother is a non-bender but she comes from a long line of earth benders. My mother, Kayuna was a fire bender while my father, Ganrok was an earth bender. A year before you were born, my grandmother died. She was unique like you. She could bend both fire and earth. Somewhere in our ancestry we crossed paths with an air bender, but I don't know how far back it goes, most likely before the air nomad genocide."

"So air benders hid among earth benders or water benders?"

"Maybe or maybe the nations weren't as separate as we believed them to be before war and the fire nation colonies."

"Zuko knows who this air bender was?"

"I believe so."

"He is getting older, are you sure he isn't thinking about Aang."

"He may be old, but he isn't senile…I don't think at least."

"I guess I'll go. Maybe he can help me understand this dream."

Over the loud speaker they hear Lin's voice, "Saikhan, Aria, report to my office at once." They head straight to her office.

"Saikhan, I am getting distress reports from Gaoling, Shu Jing and small tribes in the north pole about rebels. Apparently, the non-benders have gotten their hands on Future Industry's technology and are using it to drive out benders. They are blaming them for falling behind on technological advancement. As you know, Gaoling and Shu Jing have large non-benders populations due to the influence of Master Piandao and the Beifong family in the past."

Gaoling was the hometown of Toph Beifong where the Beifong family was the wealthiest family in town. When the war ended, their family moved out of the city and to an area near Yu Dao- a fire nation colony- and then to Republic City eventually. Many non-benders flocked to this town because it was secluded from conflicts.

Shu Jing is a small tranquil town in the fire nation. The town's most famous person was Master Piandao. He was a non-bender who would teach those worthy the way of the sword. He was a sword master, blacksmith, calligrapher and sifu who taught Zuko, Sokka (Katara's brother) and a select few swordsmanship. He drew many non-benders to the town hoping they can master the sword.

"I will be sending you to Shu Jing since that's on your way to the fire nation capital. And yes, I hear everything so don't look so surprised that I know. Mako, go with them and make sure Aria gets there safely. I contacted Tonraq and he is aware of the situation and will deal with it. I will head to Gaoling. We leave tomorrow, dismissed!"

Years ago, there was a civil war between the north and south water tribes. The north wanted the south to reunite with the north in which the northern water tribe chief would dictate both tribes. The south wanted to stay independent. The deep seeded issue is that Tonraq was the leader of the southern water tribe and is the father of Avatar Korra. He is also the brother of Unalaq, the wrongful chief of the north. When Unalaq became the Dark Avatar and was defeated by Korra, Tonraq took his rightful place as chief not of both tribes but of the southern tribe. However, the north and south remain allies.

Mako heads back to the lobby where Ugtakin was still waiting. He was surprised that he stayed put. Teraria follows him but is still trying to figure out what to say. Mako relieves the other officer and he sits on the bench again. Teraria leans against a pillar and thinks about how to approach them.

"Ugtakin! There you are. Why did you skip school, today?"

"See I told you, that's all she was worried about." He whispers to Mako as he stands up.

"I take full responsibility ma'am. He was helping me catch a criminal. It's hard to fight fire without water, so I was lucky he came along. Your son is an excellent water bender."

"Thank you for looking out for my son."

"So, you are a water bender!" Teraria exclaims rather loudly. She walks over to them. "Are you a blood bender too?" She asks Ugtakin. He is taken back that she knows. His mother grabs him by the arm and pulls him behind her-away from Teraria.

"And who are you?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Teraria. I had a dream the other night that concerned your son and…well him too." pointing to Mako.

"Excuse me?"

"I know it sounds weird, but Republic City is in danger or it is going to be, but I will need your son's help and his too."

"I don't know what this dream was, but we don't know you and you don't know us. Whatever you're conjuring up in your head does not concern us." She walks away. "Come on, Ugtakin, we are going home." For thirteen year old he is pretty sharp for his age and knows that it wasn't a coincidence that they met knowing he saw her and Mako in his dream as well. He waves goodbye to Mako and follows his mother.

"And I am a firebender, what does that have to do with anything?" Mako picks up where they left off.

"Well two nights ago I had a dream. You were in it and now we are going to travel together. And now today, I hear about rebellions. I fear it's starting and Gaoling and Shu Ling are just the beginning. It seems that someone or something wanted us to meet; you, me, Lin, Ugatkin. Now, I just need to find the other boy, the goofy earth bender."

"The only goofy earth bender I know is my brother, Bolin. Well if what your saying is true, the three of us should keep an eye out for suspicious activities in the city. If you're not busy later came to the Pro-Bending Arena, the original Fire Ferrets have reunited for a one-night only match. You can meet Bolin then."

"Bolin…Bolin! Yes, you and he and Korra were a team years ago. And he is my goofy earth bender. I'll be there!"

"Well alright, see you tonight. Look for a girl named Asami, she can get you a balcony seat."

"Sounds great! See you tonight!"

Mako heads back to work and Teraria heads to her job an hour late. She quits seeing that she will be in the fire nation for some time and goes home to pack her things. Sara is packing their things as well but she isn't packing lightly.

"Are we moving, mom?"

"We're going to the Northern Water Tribe area to see if your father went home. If he's there we can decide if we want to come back to the city or not. So, hurry and pack your things."

He goes to his room and packs only the things that are most important to him. He goes to bed early to be well rested for their journey. Sara hopes her dream wasn't true and that Amon is still alive and just in hiding.


	3. Part 3: The Impossible is Possible

Part Three: The Impossible is Possible

Outside the city, Sara and Ugtakin rest in a town by the sea between the earth kingdom and the north water tribe continent. Sara doesn't have the funds to afford two boat tickets to the North.

"We should make a boat, mom. I can water bend us the rest of the way.

"But, that would be a pretty exhausting trip. Are you sure you won't get tired?"

"I'm sure."

A woman approaches Sara and Ugtakin with her daughter and husband. "Hey, I couldn't help but overhearing that you two are heading north. My family and I are heading that way too and"

"You need a ride?" Sara assumes.

"Actually, we would like to offer you a ride. We have a small plane that can get you there in no time."

"We'd really appreciate that, thank you." Ugtakin replies.

"Are you from the north?" His mother wonders.

"We are. We need to drop off the plane to my parents' village; we are helping with their exporting business." The man replies.

"Well, thank you. I'm Sara and this is my son Ugtakin."

"I'm Uruk and this is my wife Nani and our daughter Laona."

They load their luggage into the plane and help the family with theirs. After everything is in there, they push the plane into the water. Sara and Ugtakin wonder how they will all fit in the plane.

"You'll see. Just take your seats." And they do. Uruk and Nani climb onto opposite wings and strap themselves to one of the beams. Laona takes the wheel and gets the propeller going.

"Ready?" She calls to her parents.

"Ready!" they respond at the same time. She revs up the engine to get it moving and her parents use fire bending to give it an extra boost.

"We need more power, Ugtakin or Sara can you fire bend or water bend?" Laona asks.

"I can water bend!" he exclaims.

"Alright, bend with me then, Ms. Sara take the wheel." Together, they lessen the friction between the gliders and the water allowing the plane to accelerate and lift into the air. When they are high enough and traveling fast enough, the parents make their way back to the cockpit and Uruk takes over steering.

"Your parents are fire benders…from the water tribe?" Ugtakin is confused.

"I know weird right. My parents never really understood it either. But I guess we have fire bender ancestors on both sides of the family. For the longest, I thought I was adopted but I am not."

"Well that's different, but cool."

"Your mother is a non-bender and what about your dad?"

"He was…is a water bender. My mother's family is from the earth kingdom and my father's from the north."

"You don't live with your father? Is he busy working?"

"Yeah…I guess you could say that."

"Well, maybe he is in my grandparents' village. Is that where he lives?"

"We don't know…we haven't seen him is years."

"I'm sorry. I hope you find him."

"Me too." They fly the rest of the trip in silence.

Landing in the snowy artic that is the northern continent, they arrive at the town. Seeing that Uruk's parents' house is too small for two extra guests, Sara and Ugtakin look for a place to stay. An elderly woman, Yuya offers her home to them for the night. They are grateful and enjoy a nice dinner she cooked.

"So, where are you two headed?"

"Exploring the region. Eventually we will meet up with my husband and journey back to Republic City."

"Republic City, it is probably beautiful there. I've lived here all my life."

"Alone?" Ugtakin feels bad.

"No, with my parents, my husband and our children but they are all gone now."

"I'm sorry. Our family is pretty broken too." Ugtakin mentions hoping it will make her feel not as alone.

"I see. It's always nice to have company. It's been over a decade since my youngest son left. He went to Republic City with political ambitions." Sara stops eating mid-stride.

"His name wouldn't be Tarrlok, would it?" Yuya's face brightens up.

"Why, yes. Do you know him?"

"I don't personally know him, but he was part of the Republic City council, but that was years ago."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"I don't."

"Oh…"

"Yuya, you said he was your youngest son. If you don't mind me asking, is your oldest son named Noatak and your husband, Yakone?" She freezes in place and begins to cry.

"He never…came back… from their camping trip. We never found him…and my husband…couldn't go on. I kept…going for Tarrlok…" She can barely catch her breath.

"Yuya, your son didn't parish. He made it to Republic City and found me. Ugtakin is your grandson."

She catches her breath, "He's alive! Where is he?"

"We hoped that he came back here. A lot has happened recently and he had to flee the city. He never told us where he was heading."

"Flee? Why was he on the run?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that he is out there somewhere and he may return home." Yuya wipes her eyes and hugs Ugtakin and Sara.

"I'm glad to have family again."

She takes a deep breath and clears the table when they are finished eating. She gives them blankets and lights the fireplace so they can endure this frigid night. She retires to her room while Ugtakin wants a few answers.

"Yakone is my grandfather? But wasn't he an infamous crime boss in Republic City?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"At school. That would explain why our blood bending is so strong! Why Amon was so strong."

"Quiet down! Don't wake Yuya."Too late.

"A crime boss?" Yuya is surprised.

"Yes. He could blood bend which is illegal but better yet he could do it without a full moon. He fled the city."

"And found me, the daughter of a castaway. My parents, Washi and Hahn were non-benders and my grandfather was ashamed of his son who didn't make a good warrior either. He failed to take down Admiral Zhao's ship during the fire nation's siege of the capital. He fled too and found my mother and lived a simple life. Something Yakone tried but now I see that those camping trips were something more."

"Yes, Noatak became Amon and both your sons, blood benders."

The Siege of the North was led by Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation during the age of Avatar Aang. His goal was to rid the world of water benders by killing the moon spirit. The moon spirit was the first teacher for water benders and it had given some of its life to Princess Yue. Zhao succeeded in killing the moon spirit who took the form of a fish but Yue gave her life to revive the spirit and became the new moon spirit. Avatar Aang ended the fight by destroying his fleet- using his Avatar State to transform into a giant water monster. Failing his quest of conquer, Zhao's soul was lost to the spirit world where it hasn't rested for seven decades. Hahn was the fiancé of Yue, a warrior and leader of a special group of men whose task was to capture Zhao's ship. He failed miserably for their fire nation disguises were out of date. He was thrown overboard by Zhao with ease. With his fiancé the moon spirit and his overwhelming shame, he had nothing to return to and left the capital with his mother, Alumina.

"I guess it was fate that we met and that you are here." Yuya hugs them goodnight again and goes to sleep. Ugtakin and Sara snuggle under their warm animal fur blankets and get some sleep too.

In the morning, Yuya and Sara are outside talking and drinking tea. Ugtakin looks around Yuya's house. He finds a picture of a young Yuya with Yakone, Tarrlok and his father. Ugtakin looks just like his father at that age. However, he didn't look too happy; a fake smile was on his face, a smile Ugtakin is familiar with. When he goes outside, he sees Laona running towards the house.

"Ugtakin, Sara I need your help!"

"What's wrong, child?" Sara asks.

"They took my parents. I was playing with some friends and when I returned home, I saw them take away my parents!"

"Who are 'they'?" Ugtakin needs clarification.

"Just recently a group of blood benders called The Brotherhood of Blood Benders has been traveling from village to village and town to town to drive away anyone who isn't a water bender and especially fire benders. They imprison them and ship them back to their respective nations."

"But the water tribe is their home." Ugtakin grows angry.

"Most are descendants of warriors who task was to protect the capital from Fire Nation raids during the war. Most don't want a situation like the Seige of the North to happen again and want to help the South as part of rebuilding their relationship after the civil war. To me, they are just causing unwanted trouble." Yuya explains.

"Well we have to get them back! Come on, we have to find their base." Ugtakin drags Laona along not knowing where he's going.

"Pretend that you want to join and rescue them when the time's right." Yuya suggests.

Following their snowmobile tracks, their base wasn't too far from the town but closer to the North Pole. Luckily both of them are water benders so it won't take much to convince them. They see her parents being forced into a compound with jail cells. One of the brothers noticed them and approaches,

"And what are you two kids doing here?" She asks.

"We wanted to join the brotherhood. My sister and I escaped from a small town in the fire nation. Our parents were politicians trying to reduce tension between the two nations but they were…assassinated by a fire bender. We want to avenge their deaths."

"Yes, we want to become powerful blood benders."

"Well, you've come to the right place. I'm glad to see our reach is expanding."

She waves them on and leads them to the main structure, a giant hut. Inside, they see men, women, adults and children learning the art of blood bending. She tells them to wait in the training room for their leader to greet them. Ugtakin sees the children training and knows he is much stronger than them. Laona is terrified that they are able to manipulate wolves already. The leader makes his way to them. He is an elderly man who is over one hundred years old but doesn't look a day over seventy.

"Welcome to the brotherhood my friends. We are glad that you joined our cause. And what are you names?"

"Ugtakin"

"Laona"

"Ugtakin, Laona walk with me. I shall tell you our history." They walk through the compound that has paintings of important figures; one is of an elderly woman and man, another of a man and another of a young man.

"The one who founded the art of blood bending was a water bender named Hama. She was from the southern water tribe and was captured by fire nation soldiers during their many raids. While imprisoned, she became enlightened to the fact that anything living has water. She taught herself blood bending but she could only use it when the moon was full, when a water bend's power is at its greatest. The perfect night came and she made her escape. Her husband, Maoi found her and she taught him blood bending. She stayed in the fire nation and imprisoned as many fire benders as she could. Maoi was the man who brought the knowledge of this bending art to the water tribes. He began to recruit an army of water benders who he turned blood benders to protect the capital from fire nation raids. Unfortunately, the raids became more directed towards the southern tribe. His son would carry on the legacy of blood bending while becoming a legend for having another unique ability. Nango 'The Impossible' was a water bender who could blood bend and air bend. No one knows how he acquired the ability to air bend and many believed he was the Avatar, but it was never confirmed since he never learned fire or earth bending. He used his abilities to keep the fire nation away for decades. Any fire nation ship that dared to pass through our waters was destroyed. Upon his death in 86AG, his son Ran continued his father's work and the brotherhood was born. He trained many great leaders who recruited many more followers. One of his greatest students was Yakone, who mastered the psychic bending ability and could blood bend without the moon. They, Ran and Yakone, both eventually became major crime bosses in Republic City until Yakone was 'found guilty' and Avatar Aang took away his bending. When Ran and his wife, Alumina had their son they were devastated that he was a non-bender. Hahn bought shame to their family and ran away. Ran died when he learned of his son's death and that his granddaughter, Yuya was a non-bender as well. The line ends there but many have begun. The fire nation's effects on our tribes are lasting. The civil war made us more aware of the help they need in order to rebuild and get back on their feet. Our mission is to protect water benders and help the south repopulate their diminished bender population. We don't need other benders and non-benders weakening our tribes. Are you ready to carry on the legacy?"

"Yes, I am." Ugtakin responds.

"And so am I." Laona follows with.

"Good, let us begin your training." The leader says.

Ugtakin pretends that he doesn't know how to blood bend and Laona truly has no interest in learning. When night falls, the moon is full. They sneak into the prison but it is heavily guarded. Laona creates ice daggers and stabs them into a side wall while Ugtakin creates a distraction by causing a small avalanche down the mountain side. The guards near them leave their posts to bend the snow away and Ugtakin creates an ice ramp over the wall to quickly transport himself to the other side. Laona reforms it into water to cover up their tracks. Not far from them is a door leading to the prison, but of course those guards didn't move. They see windows that lead to the cells but they are on the third floor.

"How do you suppose we get up there? There is security everywhere." Laona points out the watchtower with searchlight.

"Let me try something." Ugtakin sits on the ground and meditates.

"Don't tell me you are trying to levitate."

"Shh! A woman came to me in a dream and told me that the spirit of air rests inside me."

"What? I thought you were a water bend-" He puts his finger on her lips, "You ready?" Ugtakin begins to circle Laona while circling his hands as if he was an air current. Nothing happens. Ugtakin tries again, but this tie all he does is shift the snow beneath their feet.

"I don't think you're doing anything."

"Just give me a minute!" Then suddenly a gust of wind sweeps across Laona; startled she lets out a scream. Unfortunately, a guard spots them.

"Hey, you two this is a restricted area!"

"I'm sorry, but now would be a good time to air bend!" Laona sends snowballs at the guard and tries to make him slip on ice. Ugtakin resorts to water bending and attempts to freeze the guard in ice. The guard is sharp and fights back by blood bending Laona and Ugtakin so their limbs are stiff as a board.

"I can't…move." Laona can only twitch her toes and fingers.

"You know what they say, if you're stiff as a board, you have to be light as a feather!" Ugtakin's eyes get wide as he blood bends the guard with psychic bending which is even stronger than usual with the presence of the full moon. With the guard immobile, Laona regains control of her body as he circles the guard and begins an air current. As it gains strength, Ugtakin sends the guard flying into the side of the prison.

"Woah! When did you learn to do that? How can you bend two elements?!"

"I told you, a spirit came to me in my dream and bestowed it upon me. I don't know how because she isn't the Avatar spirit, Raava. She is something entirely different."

Ugtakin smiles, grabs Laona and propels upwards with a burst of wind. They reach a window leading to a cell and looking through the window they see Laona's parent. Ugtakin blood bends the guards in the cell block while her parents use their fire bending to break out of the cell. As they free the rest, an alarm is sounded and more blood benders rush to the holding cells. Ugtakin draws on his dark powers and uses his psychic bending to suppress their movement while temporarily paralyzing them with his chi blocking technique he earned from his mother. Uruk, Nani and Laona had no idea that he was already like them and are slightly terrified by the orange glow in his eyes.

"Let's go! More are bound to come." Uruk suggests. They make it out of the prison, but the leader and his army surround them.

"So, you are a blood bender, boy but why do you fight against us if you are one of us?"

"I am not one of you. My father is Noatak or better known as Amon, son of Yakone and Yuya. The blood bending line didn't end but turned a new leaf. My father wanted to rid the world of benders because they caused so much pain and suffering to those burdened with it. He didn't want the water tribe to follow in the fire nation's footsteps and do onto them what they did to us. However, he shouldn't have tried to make everyone non-benders either. There are those who use their curse as a gift and help any in need despite their nationality or abilities. Everyone has a responsibility to be civil towards and tolerate of others and everyone has the choice to do good or bad. Separating families is not the intention and that is why Republic City was created. Assuming a fire bender is not of the water tribe is a shame. Uruk's and Nani's parents are water tribe who happen to have fire nation ancestors. Our world is intermixed and that's something we have to live with."

"You remind me of him. I only met Nango once but he had a strong spirit and wanted to protect what he felt was right. I will let them go; you carry on the legacy and become a legend. Next time we meet, I hope you will join us and help lead this generation to a more peaceful future." He opens the gates and waves goodbye.

"Thank you." He bows to the leader and leads the "prisoners" out.

Making it back to the village, Laona thanks Ugtakin for his help and they all eat dinner with the grateful villagers who are reunited with their families. That night, a spirit appears to Ugtakin in his dream. He recognizes him as Nango, The Impossible.

"My spirit was allowed back into this world when Korra let the portal open. I had to return to my people to see where they stood. I was angry to see fire benders and earth benders in my homeland. But, now that I look back I was angry at myself for letting things get out of hand. Water bending was introduced into my family by my mother, Hama. My father, Maoi was born a non-bender, despite the belief that he was a water bender. My grandparents were an air bender and a fire bender. They made it work even when the war had just begun. I was born in the Southern Water Tribe, but when my mother was taken prisoner my father left me with my grandmother and aunt in the Southern Air Temple. By the time I was nine, I learned that I could bend water and air. My grandmother believed that I was the Avatar. She believed that Avatar Aang had died, but he was still frozen in an iceberg at the time. Before I could really learn how to control air, my father moved me and grandmother to the north where he shared with me the knowledge of blood bending which I found more powerful than air bending. My grandmother tried teaching me air bending but I didn't have the right spirit for it…it broke her heart." He lets out a few tears of pain and sorrow.

"In time, I met my wife Nanri and together we gathered even more potential blood benders. I was the one who trained Yakone's father and I was the one who helped him develop psychic bending ability that was passed onto his son. I tried to keep that bending art secret but a select few blood benders can do it. My son, Ran learned this ability and when I tried stopping him from spreading the knowledge, he over powered me and with my spirit broken my life faded away. Karma I believe for doing the same to my grandmother. I had hoped that blood bending wouldn't return to my family but Yakone found his way to Ran's granddaughter, my great-granddaughter. Now, Noatak and Tarrlok are gone as they saw no escape from their past, a past full of suffering and sadness. It is up to you, Ugtakin what you want to do with his curse or gift; you must decide which it is. For me, it was a curse and air bending was the gift I ignored."

Nango disappears from Ugtakin's dream and he wakes up crying. Ugtakin sees that he awakened his mother. She is standing over him with worried looks on her face.

"You were crying in your sleep. Are you ok?" She rubs his back to calm him down.

"He's dead…dad's dead. He's not here or anywhere."

"So it's true. I had a feeling that he was. I saw it in a dream."

"A dream? You too…and you knew?"

"Yeah, maybe it was his spirit telling me not to bother looking for him but I did anyway. I didn't know how to tell you because I refused to believe it. I blame myself for his death, I was the one who taught him chi blocking and he used it to develop a technique that takes a bender's spirit away. I wish I never met him, but if I didn't I wouldn't have you."

"Don't blame yourself, he chose to do what he did because he believed it was the right thing to do. Everything will be okay, mom. We have each other. My bending abilities are a burden but I think I know what I must do with them, getting rid of it is not an option."

Sara kisses him on the forehead and they go back to sleep. He sleeps with a smile on his face. Another spirit visits his and Sara's dreams and tells them to head back to Republic City in a few days. "Your family is imprisoned there. He's waiting to see you."


End file.
